


Selfish- Demonstrative- Formalize

by drvology



Category: Batman (Unspecified canon), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drvology/pseuds/drvology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish- Demonstrative- Formalize

**Author's Note:**

> B:TAS is my favorite Batverse incarnation; it's become my default setting when imagining the characters &c. That established, I think the fic I write can be aptly labeled 'canon & time nonspecific.'  
> → Written in an hour for 60_minute_fics challenge group @ LJ || 080406 Prompt #3 _More Than Words -- Three columns of ten words each, none of them having much in common (other than a grouping of three letters at the end); write some drabbles based on them. Pick one from each column. The word can be included in your fic, represent the inspiration or overall tone to the piece, or simply be used as the title._

**1| Selfish**

Stay back- it's too dangerous.

I'll push and I'll pull and I'll demand.

Fly with me- we'll watch each others' backs.

I'll fight you when you deserve a fight. I'll fuck you when you deserve to be fucked.

Here- right only here. Not under my thumb but under me. Leave when you must; you'll never lose my hold over you.

This is for your own good.

Do as I tell you; do as I ask. I'll always know what’s best for you, know what I need.

Anything, everything to keep you- here safe mine- for you are all I want.

 **2| Demonstrative**

Subtle- slight- there because I know so well. Us.

We stand with the others--not you and I and them--not even a lingering glance, a meaningful nod.

You wait for me.

When we ride rooftops and the night sky you ask _report_ \--of them, of me, no different. In the Batcave afterwards your eyes seek the same, check and inventory make sure--is everyone unharmed, is everyone here, is everyone all right.

You breathe when I exhale.

Arms wrapped tight around me- dark safe cocoon of night- kisses and kisses I sigh then you enter.

We are hidden. Together.

 **3| Formalize**

Our first kiss was a fumble, wet-sloppy miss, brief. You pushed me gently away- not this, not now.

The second- uncontrolled. Even you couldn't fight it. Two days after the first, you forgave the _not now_ with the broke-open desperate frenzy of right- _right_ \- now.

Kisses after are a blur, one melds to next your taste my tongue your heat our sex, us.

You kiss me when we fuck; you kiss me when we make love. You kiss me when I come; your lips shatter open over mine when you follow.

Our third kiss you smiled, held me close and whispered _Yes_.


End file.
